The Differences of Dark and Light
by LittleCrazy1
Summary: When the twin daughters of Legolas get seperated at a young age, will they be able to cope when they meet again? sorry I suck at summaries. please R
1. Going Home

**OK now I know I said that The Mortal Elven Child would be my last fic, but that story didn't go over well with the crowd...not many people liked it. If you have a complaint about that, mention it in your review and I'll see what I can do. But I've decided to do something different with this story...but not so different. I know this sort of story has been done a lot, but I think I have an original idea as to WHY it happened. I've decided to do the opposite of what most other people do. I'm also planning on writing a parody and at the moment that is as far as my planning is going.**

**I'm not thinking of writing any more fics after this one and the parody. I might just finish some of my UNfinished ones. This is kinda written on a whim so it _probably _wont be very good, just like all my other fics. I'm hoping this one will be good, just so I can finish it without worrying about people putting stupid chatsites up so they can talk about how bad my fic was...ahem...anyways...If anyone is wondering I got the names from theres a lot of names on there! Cross your fingers and pray to God that this fanfic will be a hit! btw, I'm just going to say what age they would be in human years even though they're elves, just because I had some problems with that fact in my last fic.**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize 'em, I dont own 'em!**

_Morwen and Caladwen. Dark and Light. For the name Morwen means dark, and the name Caladwen means light. However that was not how it was. These identical elven twins were exact opposites. However it's not how one might think. Where most would think that Morwen was "evil" and Caladwen angelic, it is not. Morwen radiated pure innocence, whereas Caladwen was cold hearted and mean. At a very young age their parents, Prince Legolas, and Princess Faelwen of Mirkwood, noticed this and decided to seperate them, because if they didn't Morwen would be in great danger. They decided it would be safest to keep Caladwen with them, so they could supervise her and keep her from hurting others. They consulted the Grey Pilgrim, and he gave them an incantation to send Morwen to a place of safety. They said good-bye to their 1-year-old daughter and said the incantation, sending her to a place called Earth._

................................................................................................................................................................................................... 15-year-old Kori had grown up in an orphanage, not knowing any family as she watched her friends come and go, with theirs. She sat in a window and watched her best friend leave with her new family, feeling a mixture of anger, loneliness, and neglect. As she watched the street a car pulled up and a couple got out with a young girl in their arms. Her eyes followed them as they entered the building then she went back to watching the cars go by.

"Kori! Come here please!" a voice called half an hour later. She stood up and walked down the hallway towards the office of the caretaker and general "mother" of the orphanage.

"You called, Liv?" Kori asked as she leaned on the door frame with her hands in her pockets.

"Yes. This is Alexandra, and she was just dropped off. I want you to take care of her. I have work to do and I don't have time to get her settled. You know what to do, right?" Olivia asked.

"No prob!" Kori said making an "OK" sign with her fingers before walking over to the small girl sitting in the chair. "Hi! I'm Kori. Do you want to come play with me?" she asked her. At a nod from Alexandra she took her hand and led her to one of the bedrooms. She knocked on the door and a girl who looked to be around the age of 14 opened the door. She had shoulder length sand coloured hair which was pulled into a low ponytail at the bottom of her neck, and a newspaper boy's cap on her head. She was wearing a tight black tank top and baggy, ragged jeans. She opened the door with a look of excitement on her face but when she saw Kori she slouched down and said: "What do _you_ want?"

"Well, Natalie, I wanted to know if you would mind having a roomate?" Kori replied.

"Gimme _age_, girl! Gimme an age and I'll tell you whether or not I want a roomate." Natalie said stubbornly.

"Fine." Kori replied and she closed the door in front of her. She turned around and bent down so she was eye level with Alexandra.

"Alexandra, how old are you?" Kori asked.

"This many." Alexandra said as she held up 4 fingers.

"Thanks!" Kori replied with a smile. She stood up and opened the door to Natalie's room.

"Well?" Natalie asked.

"4. She's 4 years old." Kori replied with a nod.

"4?!...um...why not?" Natalie answered "So where is this kid?"

"Right here." Kori said "This is Alexandra. She's new, and _you_ get to show her around now!" Kori said with a smile. Natalie looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you insane!? I can't show her around now! I'm busy! I cant get her settled in here, but not now. _You_ show her around then bring her back her later." Natalie said as she closed the door.

"Kori, do people not like me here?" Alexandra asked sadly.

"Of course they like you! Why would you say that?" Kori asked as she bent down to be at eye level with her.

"Because she yelled and slammed the door. That happens when people dont like you." Alexandra replied.

"You know what? Why don't we go play dress-up or something? I have a lot of old clothes in my room we could use. What do you say?" Kori asked. At this a large grin spread across Alexandra's face and she nodded enthusiasticly. Kori lead Alexandra to her room where they played dress-up for the rest of the afternoon.

Dinner was an unusually loud meal because everybody wanted to introduce themselves to Alexandra. And that took quite a long time because there were many kids in the orphanage. Many pushy, loud kids at that. But once the introductions had finished the meal went rather quietly. As Kori got up to leave the table Olivia said:

"Kori, I'd like to see you in my office when everyone's finished eating dinner, alright?"

"No prob, Liv." Kori replied.

When everyone had left the dinner table Kori made her way down the hallway to Olivia's office. As she was walking down the hallway a door opened to her right and a couple of guys made their way out of it.

"Well if it isn't Goody good, Kori!" One of the guys said, enthusiastically jumping on the chance to tease her. And she had to admit, she _was_ somewhat of a goody good. Her appearance showed that too. She was wearing a collared shirt underneath a long sleeved green shirt and loose jeans and sneakers. Her poker straight chesnut hair came to her shoulder blades and was always either in a ponytail or loose, down her back.

"Where are you going? Going to surprise Liv and clean her office?" one of the boys sneered.

"As a matter of fact, it's not your business so I'd suggest you guys go find someone else to bug." Kori said as she walked quickly past them. They just laughed and watched her walk down to Olivia's office and knock on the door.

"Come in." Kori heard from the office. She opened the door and walked in.

"Please, sit down, Kori." Olivia said. She sounded somewhat sad and was looking at something that looked like a jewellery box.

"Liv? You okay?" Kori asked as she sat slowly down in a chair in front of Olivia's desk.

"Yeah. It's just...I don't really know how to say this, but, well...Your parents sent you here. They loved you very much and they told me through a letter I've long lost, that they wanted you to come home when you were nearing you 16th birthday. As I'm sure everyone here knows, that's next week. So I've decided that you're ready. Here." Olivia said as she handed the jewellery box to Kori. She opened it and found a necklace. It had a thin delicate chain made of a fine white metal with a pendant that was a green leaf lined with silver and had silver veins running through it. In the middle of the leaf was a small silver star with a white gem in the middle.

"Oh my gosh! It's beautiful, Liv! Where did you get this?" Kori asked in wonder. Where would Olivia get the money for this?!

"I didn't buy it. It was a gift from your parents. Put it on. Go home Kori. But first, come here." Olivia said. There were tears in her eyes. Kori stood up and walked around the desk. Olivia stood up and pulled her into a warm, loving hug.

"I'm going to miss you _so_ much, Kori! You've been such a help to me, you have no idea! I hope you like your family." Olivia whispered through her tears into Kori's ear. She pulled away from Kori but kept her hands resting firmly on her shoulders. "Go back to your room and grab anything you want to take with you." Kori nodded and left the room in a state of shock. She walked back to her room and grabbed the one thing of major importance to her: her stuffed penguin. It had been with her through thick and thin. She couldn't remember not having it. She grabbed it and walked back to Olivia's office.

"I'm ready to go home now. How am I getting there?" Kori asked.

"By putting on the necklace. It will take you home. If you'd like you could also close your eyes, click your heels three times, and say 'there's no place like home, there's no place like home' as well." Olivia said with a smile. Kori laughed.

"I'll miss you, Liv." Kori said as the tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Back at you, girl. Are you ready?" Olivia asked. Kori nodded as the tears began to fall. She closed her eys as Olivia picked up the necklace and reached around Kori's neck to do up the clasp. They were both crying openly and Kori hugged her penguin tightly. As soon as Olivia had the clasp closed Kori could feel the world moving around her. She could hear Olivia cry: "Good-bye Kori! I'll miss you!" quietly as if she was moving quickly away from her. Before Kori could reply she felt the world stop moving. She opened her eyes and found herself standing in the middle of a long stone corridor. She looked around and saw doors on the sides and torches burning in brackets.

"Excuse me miss? May I help you?" She heard a voice behind her ask. She turned around and saw a boy with long blonde hair wearing a tunic and leggings.

"Caladwen?" The boy asked curiously when he saw her face. "What are you wearing!?"

"Caladwen? I'm not Caladwen. What are you talking about?" Kori replied.

"Stop lying. I'm going take you to adar. He can deal with you." The boy said as he turned around and started walking down the hallway. Kori figured she might as well follow him. He lead her to a study where a tall man with long blonde hair sat behind a desk. He looked up when they walked in.

"Adar, Caladwen is walking around dressed strangely and denies being Caladwen." the boy said before the man could say anything. He looked at Kori and asked: "Is this true Caladwen?"

"I'm not Caladwen! Please stop saying that I am!" Kori cried angrily. "Look, I've just been told that wearing this necklace would take me home, and it brought me here so I'd like to know what's going on!" Kori cried holding up the pendant around her neck. The boy next to her leaned in to look at the pendant. The man however stood up and walked over to her. He held the pendant in his hand and examined it closely. Then he lifted up Kori's chin and looked into her eyes. His eyes widened in amazement and began to well up with tears. He pulled Kori into a hug and stroked her hair muttering "Morwen...Morwen..." repeatedly.

**well theres chapter one for you. I hope you like it more than my other chappies.**


	2. Elvish

**This is so cool! Nobody flamed it! And thanks I'm From Tookland for the mary-sue site, it helped a lot!!**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize them I dont own them**

"Woah!" Kori cried. "You were just calling me Caladwen! Now I'm Morwen?! I'm so confused!" Kori said as she walked over to one of the armchairs in the room and plunked herself down into it.

"Ladion, you may leave." The man said to the boy. He nodded and left the room, shutting the heavy oak door behind him. Once he was gone the man pulled up another arm chair and sat in front of Kori.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Kori. What's going on?" Kori replied.

"Kori, I am your father.¿ My name is Legolas." the man said. Kori stared at him in shock.

"You're my _dad_?" Kori said in disbelief.

"Yes. Your name is Morwen, not Kori. I'm so glad that you've returned home to us!" Legolas said.

"But I'm still confused! Why were you calling me Caladwen if my name is Morwen? If you missed me so much, why did you put me in an orphanage, just so I could come back here to have my life turned upside down?" Morwen asked.

"When you were born, you were a twin. Your identical sister is Caladwen. Because your brother and I didn't know you had returned to us, we thought that you were Caladwen." Legolas replied.

"I have a brother _and_ and twin sister!?" Morwen said in amazement. She had always grown up around other kids but she had never thought of them as her siblings. She had always thought she was an only child. How wrong she was.

"Yes. Ladion, whom you just met, is your older brother. Caladwen is the exact image of you." Legolas replied.

"Wait! If Caladwen and I are twins, why did you only send me away?" Morwen asked. Legolas sighed. He had known that this day would come, but he still didn't want to explain it.

"You see, the names Morwen and Caladwen mean Dark and Light. Morwen means Dark and Caladwen means Light. The only problem was that, as your names suggest, one of you is heartless and the other, full of love, and kindness. But it was not you who was heartless, although your name means Dark. It is your sister, Caladwen, who's name means Light, who is heartless, and you who is kind. We knew when you were at a very young age that keeping you two together as you grew up would be very dangerous to you, so we consulted a very old, wise friend, and he suggested that we send you away. We knew that nowhere on Middle-earth would be safe, so we sent you to a faraway universe, where Caladwen could do you no harm. As it is, she has no idea that she has a twin sister, and we're going to try and keep it that way for a little while longer, okay?" Legolas replied. Morwen couldn't move a muscle as she sat there dumbfounded, trying to process what she had just been told.

"So...are you saying that you sent me to Earth to grow up in an orphanage with no friends, because I have an evil twin sister?!" Morwen asked.

"More or less." Legolas replied. Morwen just slumped back in her chair with her hand supporting her head. She hugged the forgotten penguin in her hand.

"Would you like me to show you to your room?" Legolas asked.

"Please?" Morwen replied. Legolas got up and showed her to her room. It was a large room with a large four poter bed against the right wall. On the left wall was a large wardrobe and at the end of the room were large glass double doors leading out onto a balcony. Next to the doors was a large bookcase with assorted books on it's shelves. A door in the right hand corner lead to a private bathroom. Next to her bed was a beautifully carved desk with a mirror. Legolas was highly amused by the look on his daughter's face.

"Do you like it?" he asked. Morwen could only nod her head as she gaped at the beautiful room.

"I'll leave you then." Legolas said as he left the room. As soon as he had closed the door Morwen set off to explore her new bedroom. The very first thing she did, however, was place her penguin against the many feather pillows on her bed. She then looked through the books on her bookshelf and found many books on the history of Middle-earth and many maps of it as well. She then looked in her wardrobe and found many beautiful gowns. Apparently they had been expecting her to show up soon. She was confused at first about how they knew she would be coming before she realized that Caladwen would have the same birthday as her. Of course they would've gotten a room ready. She then decided to look through her very own bathroom. She found an elegant bathtub with many white bottles next to it. It looked so tempting she just had to have a bath. And she did. The shampoo smelled of watermelons, and she liked it so much that she washed her hair three times. The body wash also smelled of watermelons, so by the time she was finished her bath she smelled like a large watermelon. She wrapped herself in a towel and walked out into her room and got changed into one of the night-gowns in her wardrobe. It was made of a light blue silky material and hung to the floor. She then walked over to her desk and sat down. She found a brush on the desk so she started brushing her hair. As she brushed it she saw her ears and dropped the brush. They were pointed! She tucked her hair behind them and leaned in closer to the mirror to get a better look at them. They were definitely pointed. There was only one creature she had ever heard of that had pointed ears, and that was Santa's elves. She didn't believe in Santa _or_ elves, but now it seemed she had no choice but to believe in elves. This was why Legolas and Ladion were dressed so weirdly and had long hair. They were elves. It was all making sense to her now, although she still didn't know where she was. She picked up her hairbrush and continued brushing her hair. She then went back to the bathroom and rubbed moisturizer over her lightly freckled face. She smelled the bottle of moisturizer: it smelled like watermelon. Apparently it was a theme in her bathroom. She wondered if everyone had a theme of different fruit. It was then that she realized how late it was. She got into her bed and slept soundly throughout the night.

In the morning she was woken by the sound of somebody walking through her room. She sat up and looked around and saw a young woman bustling about her room.

"Excuse me? What are you doing?" Morwen asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry Your Highness, did I wake you?" the young woman asked.

"Yes, and it's alright, but I'd like to know who you are and what you're doing." Morwen asked, baffled at why this woman had called her 'Your Highness'

"I am Gwirithiel, and I was about to take your dirty laundry to be washed." the woman replied.

"Oh. Okay. Carry on." Morwen replied before slumping back on her pillow. She tried to fall asleep again, but now that she was awake, she couldn't get back to sleep. Instead she got up and got dressed in a navy blue velvet gown, with a light blue boat-neck collar and long draping sleeves of the same light blue. She brushed her straight hair, and decided to leave it down. She then went to find some breakfast. In the hallway she passed many people, all who gave her strange looks as they passed. She tried to find her way to a kitchen or dining hall of some sort and failed miserably. In the end she wound up passing her brother, Ladion.

"Where are you going, Morwen?" Ladion asked her. Apparently he had been filled in on the goods about her as well.

"I was _trying_ to find some food. You don't know where I could find some do you?" She asked. Ladion laughed at this.

"Of _course_ I do! Come with me." Ladion said. He lead her to a large hall with long tables. There were people eating and people sitting and talking. Ladion lead her up to the largest table at the head of the room. There sat Legolas next to a large man with long brown hair and a woman who also had long brown hair.

"Morwen! Man anírach cerin an le?" Legolas asked. Morwen was confused. She didn't understand what he had said.

"Exuse me?" Morwen asked.

"You don't know Elvish do you?" Legolas asked. Morwen shook her head. "I'll have to give you some lessons, then!" Legolas said cheerfully. "Anyways, what would you like? We've got lots of food. Take a seat!" Legolas said pointing to the chair next to the woman beside him. Morwen sat down and a servant immediately came and placed a plate in front of her. There were pancakes, bacon, eggs, and hashbrowns on it, all heaped up. She then noticed how hungry she was and ate it all. A

After breakfast Morwen went with Legolas to the library and he started to teach her a few Elvish phrases. He started with a fairly simple one: My name is Morwen.

"Morwen eneth nîn." Legolas said.

"Morwen eneth nîn." Morwen replied.

"Good! Now say it again." Legolas prompted. Morwen obeyed. They spent all morning at these lessons. Eventually, however, they turned from lessons, to private conversations.

"Legolas, why was everybody giving me strange looks while I looked for the dining hall?" Morwen asked. Legolas had to think a minute on this.

"I can only guess, it is because you look so much like your sister. They all know how cruel she really is, and they also know that she has spent the past year in Lorien and won't return until the day of her 16th birthday. And as I'm sure you already know, that is in a week and a half." Legolas replied.

"OK. Why did the maid call me 'Your Highness' this morning?" Morwen asked. Legolas laughed.

"Did you not know? I'm a Prince! Your Grandfather is the King of Mirkwood. That makes you a Princess!" Legolas said with a large smile. Morwen just sat there with her jaw hanging open. Every little girl dreams of becoming a Princess, but to find out that you have an evil twin, and an older brother, a father _and_ a mother _and_ a grandfather, you are an elf_ and_ a princess in less then 24 hours is kind of nerve racking. Especially when you had grown up in an orphanage.

"I'm a _Princess?! _You've _got_ to be kidding me!" Morwen cried disbelievingly.

"No, I'm not kidding. You are a Princess." Legolas reassured her. At this Morwen began to cry. She hugged Legolas and cried into his shoulder. Legolas was a little surprised at this. He didn't know what to do.

"Morwen?! What's wrong?" Legolas asked.

"Nothing's _wrong_ exactly. I'm just overwhelmed by the situation." Morwen said into his shoulder. Legolas just smiled and rubbed her back.

Once she had finished crying she was feeling much better about the truth. She didn't feel so overwhelmed anymore.

"Would you like a tour of the castle?" Legolas offered.

"Of course!" Morwen readily replied.

Legolas showed her all of the hallways and passages through the castle, where everything was, and everything in general. That took quite a long time because the castle of Mirkwood wasn't small. After the inside tour he took her on an outside tour. It was a beautiful day out. The sun was shining, it wasn't too cold or too hot. It was perfect. Legolas and Morwen were just walking around outside in the sunshine, just soaking it in, when they heard a call from behind them.

"Ada! Ada!" Somebody called. They stopped and Legolas had a strange look on his face.

"Legolas?" Morwen asked in confusion. Legolas didn't reply.

"Ada!" The voice called again. Legolas and Morwen turned around.

"Hello Caladwen!" Legolas said.

**Hey. I wonder if this counts as a cliffhanger?? I hope it does cuz I laugh at you for having to wait for the next chapter. See? Watch me laugh now. MWAHAHAHAHA! anyways review and tell me watcha think please! but first! Responding to my WONDERFUL readers!**

**I'm From Tookland: thanks! I dont make up names by how they sound. Its too challenging for my small brain. lol.**

**Ms. Unkown: thanks. not many people say that about my fics.**

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: Connection: Granted. you'll see. I have plans for this one! yay for twins! I dont have a twin...**

**Lady-Amara: I'm glad you "love my story" lol. that was the most positive reviews for one story in an hour ever for moi. I WIN! I DONT FAIL! yet...anyways I hope this chapter cleared up your confusion!**

**thanks to all who reviewed and I hope to see you all reviewing again!**

**¿I'm sorry about that line, but I couldn't help it. mwahaha. power to the almighty star wars quotes of doom! lol.**

**-Sarah**


	3. Sisters

**And here, my friends, is chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize them, I don't own them.**

"Hello Caladwen. Why are you here so early?" Legolas asked.

"I missed home too much. So, I left Lorien and came home to surprise you. Aren't you happy?" Caladwen replied.

"Yes, of course I am. You just caught me off guard." Legolas said as he stepped forward to embrace his daughter. Over his shoulder Caladwen got her first good look at Morwen's face. She pulled away from her father and gaped at her sister, not knowing who she was.

"Ada?" Caladwen asked, gesturing towards Morwen.

"Caladwen, this is Morwen." Legolas said.

"Hello Morwen, I am Caladwen." she said as she stepped forward with her hand extended, showing a straight white smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Caladwen." Morwen replied, shaking Caladwen's hand.

"As it is to you. Anyways, Ada, I'm going to go put my stuff in my room, I'll see you later!" Caladwen said, placing a kiss on her father's cheek and leaving. Legolas watched her walk away with a grim look on his face.

"So, that's Caladwen?" Morwen asked, watching her sister walk away as well.

"Yes. That is your sister." Legolas replied. He and Morwen finished their walk around the castle before they returned inside.

Later Morwen was sitting in her room, reading a book, when there was a knock on her door. She went and opened the door and found Caladwen standing outside. She had changed her clothes to a pale green gown with a 'V' neck. She had every feature almost exactly the same as Morwen, although she was much thinner.

"Hello, Morwen, am I intruding upon anything?" Caladwen asked.

"No. Please, come in." Morwen replied, standing back so Caladwen could enter her bedroom. They both sat on Morwen's bed and talked.

"So Morwen, you're new around here aren't you?" Caladwen asked.

"Yes. I arrived here just last night." Morwen replied.

"Well, I'd be glad to help you get used to the palace, if you'd like." Caladwen offered.

"Thank you. I don't need a tour, Legolas has already given me one." Morwen said.

"Wow, a tour from the Prince of Mirkwood himself. Now that isn't something everyone gets." Caladwen said eyeing Morwen suspiciously.

"I'm sure it's not, but he is a very nice ma...elf." Morwen said, catching herself before she called her father a man. Luckily, Caladwen didn't notice. Their conversation became more and more personal as it went on. Morwen wisely kept Caladwen from knowing that they really were twins, despite their obvious likenesses. However, she did let Caladwen know that she had been in an orphanage for her entire life, but she said nothing of Earth. Morwen learned that Caladwen had spent the past year in Lorien, where Galadriel tried to "subdue Caladwen's temper", as Caladwen put it. When Caladwen left after two hours of gossiping and laughing, Morwen had suspicions as to the truth in her father's words about her sister. Caladwen seemed to be one of the nicest girls she had ever met. Morwen shut the door after their conversation, thinking that maybe her father was wrong.

Not long after Morwen had shut her door and gone back to her book, a bell rang, announcing the start of dinner. Morwen left in the direction (she thought) of the Dining Hall. She got lost. She eventually ran into Ladion, who lead her to the Dining Hall again.

"So, what did you do today?" Ladion asked her.

"Well, Legolas gave me Sinadrin lessons, and a tour of the castle this morning, then this afternoon Caladwen came and we talked." Morwen replied.

"You talked, about what?" Ladion asked his tone suddenly suspicious.

"Everything and nothing at all. Why?" Morwen asked.

"You did listen to what Ada said about her, didn't you?" Ladion asked.

"Yes, but I don't see how you can say that about her. She's one of the nicest girls I've ever met!" Morwen exclaimed.

"She may seem that way, but once she gets to know you, she'll figure out your weakness and attack. Trust me. She'll poison, backstab, spread horrible rumors and things much, much worse. Please stay away from her. Please?" Ladion asked.

"No, Ladion! She's my sister, and she's really nice to me. I want to get to know her." Morwen said.

"Morwen, you won't get to know her until she's attacked you. Trust me. I'm your brother, and I've known her my entire life. And that's a long time. Please listen to me!" Ladion pleaded.

"Ladion! What on earth could she have done that could be that bad?!" Morwen asked, exasperated.

"Well, she killed our older sister." Ladion said in a sullen voice. Morwen stopped, shocked.

"What!? I had another sister?! Caladwen killed her?! What?!" Morwen cried.

"Yes. We had another sister, Nostariel. She was the most beautiful elf in all of Mirkwood. She had long beautiful flowing golden hair, deep azure eyes, as deep as the sea, full of knowledge. And Caladwen killed her; outright killed her. And you want to know how? She poisoned her food. Every bit of food that went into Nostariel's mouth was poisoned. She spent long hours in the bathroom throwing up. It baffled even Elrond. Elves don't get sick like that for no reason.

"In the night, Caladwen would sneak into the healing wing and whisper things to Nostariel in her sleep, mean things, making her believe that nobody loved her, or wanted her here, and that she was ugly. Eventually, Nostariel was the skinniest, sick creature you could have imagined. But we still loved her in every way. She was starting to fade, but we could have turned it around.

"As soon as Caladwen saw signs of improvement in Nostariel, she sneaked in again, as she did every night. But this night was different. She stabbed Nostariel. Caladwen stabbed her, straight through the heart. She's evil and disturbed, Morwen. You know what makes this worse? Caladwen was four! Four, Morwen, Four!" Ladion said. Morwen was shocked. She couldn't believe that the nice girl she had just spent an hour with could be a ruthless killer.

"No. No, I won't believe it!" Morwen cried. She turned around and ran back to her room. Ladion just stood there with a grim expression on his face, watching her run. Morwen stayed in her room and missed dinner that night. She couldn't go out and face everybody, especially her siblings, after what she had been told. She couldn't believe it.

"Ladion, where's Morwen?" Legolas muttered in his son's ear at dinner.

"She's in her room." Ladion answered, not looking at his Adar.

"Why is she there?" Legolas inquired.

"I told her about Nostariel." Ladion responded.

"You what!? How could you do that!" Legolas cried, trying to keep his voice low.

"She thought Caladwen was the nicest girl ever. They spent the afternoon talking in her room. I couldn't let her get to close to her. I'm afraid of what could happen!" Ladion replied. Legolas just looked at his son with a sad look in his eyes before going to comfort his daughter.

Somebody knocked on Morwen's door.

"Go away! Please." Morwen cried.

"Morwen, may I please come in?" she heard Legolas ask from outside the door. She rolled over onto her back, rubbed her eyes somewhat dry, and answered.

"Yes." Legolas opened the door and found his daughter lying on her bed staring up into the canopy.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked, sitting on Morwen's bed.

"I'm fine." Morwen answered, not looking at Legolas.

"I heard you spent the afternoon with Caladwen. What did you two do?" Legolas asked, trying to prompt his daughter to talk.

"We talked." Morwen replied.

"About?" Legolas asked. He really wasn't getting anywhere with this, and he knew it.

"Stuff. We talked about our pasts, and gossip and everything in between." Morwen said. She rolled over onto her stomach and looked into Legolas' eyes. "Did I really have an older sister named Nostariel, who Caladwen killed when I was four?" Morwen asked, looking to Legolas for comfort. The answer she wanted to hear was that it was a lie, and Caladwen was innocent. However, as Morwen watched, Legolas' eyes filled up with tears, as he remembered his eldest daughter.

"No." Morwen gasped, horrified.

"Yes, I'm afraid that it's true. Please trust us, Morwen. Your sister really is no good. You will not benefit from being her friend." Legolas said stroking his daughter's hair as she leaned into him. Legolas breathed in the scent of his daughter and smiled.

"Watermelons. My favorite fruit." Legolas said. He stood up and kissed his daughter on her forehead.

"Good night, Morwen." Legolas said as he walked out of the room. Morwen fell asleep soon after that.

In the middle of the night Morwen woke to find herself tied to one of her bedposts. She lifted her head quickly to look around her dark room, and found she had a splitting headache. She groaned, gaining the attention of another in the room.

"Why, Morwen! It appears that you've woken up!" Caladwen said lifting herself from in front of the vanity. She was holding a large steel knife in one hand. She held the blade against Morwen's face.

"Caladwen?" Morwen asked. She couldn't see straight through the pain in her head.

"Yes, dear sister, it's me, Caladwen. Dear, old Ada's told me all about you!" Caladwen laughed.

"He told you? How much did he tell you?" Morwen groaned.

"Oh, he pretty much told me everything. How you grew up in a place called Earth, and are really my twin sister...innocent twin sister, I might add." Caladwen throwing a cold look over her shoulder as she paced in front of Morwen, rubbing the cool blade of her knife with her thumb.

"Caladwen, could you please untie me and let me go to bed?" Morwen asked, getting tired of the whole situation. Caladwen pressed the knife against Morwen's throat.

"And _why_ would I do that, dear sister?" Caladwen whispered menacingly into Morwen's ear.

"Because...you're tired too?" Morwen asked.

"Quite the contrary, Morwen. I've actually never been quite so awake. And I feel that maybe you'll wake up a bit if you go outside." Caladwen said, cutting Morwen's ropes. She fell to the floor, not being able to stand up because of her headache. Caladwen picked her up and carried her to the double glass doors leading to the balcony. She went outside and dropped Morwen not so gently onto the floor, and looked over the edge. Seeing what she wanted, she picked her sister up, and dropped her over the three story balcony onto the bushes below.

**And that's all for now. Hope you liked! R&R please! But for now...responding to reviewers!**

**Baralach: I know it seems a bit abrupt, but they needed to tell her to explain everything. I mean, if you had just been told that you really lived in some weird world and that your parents had put you in an orphanage but kept your twin with them, wouldn't you want to know why? Wouldn't you feel slightly unloved? That's why it's all explained all so fast.**

**Ms. Unknown: woot. power to the cliffhangers. thanx.**

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: do you hate it yet? lol.**

**Sapphire Dragon: wow, thanks so much! Here's your update!**

**I'm From Tookland: Ya this would be easier to tell you through email but you reviewed and I'm going to respond. The question mark is because the little star wouldn't show up. It was the only obvious mark that would show up so...ya. lol. I guess that_ was_ a bit of a long paragraph eh? I just had so much to write about that part that my fingers just kept going and going and I didn't realize I'd written that much. It didn't occur to me to seperate it into seperate paragraphs. And I know they live in caves, (I just finished reading The Hobbit) but I don't like caves, so in my fanfic they live in a palace. Author magic, gotta love it! **


	4. Alone

And here is chapter 4.

Disclaimer: If you recognize them, I don't own them.

Morwen groaned as she landed in the bushes below her bedroom. She could vaguely see Caladwen looking over the banister, speculating the distance to the ground. She eventually jumped and landed beside her sister. Caladwen quickly got up and picked up her sister, carrying her over her shoulder deep into the forest. She would often turn around and head in a completely different direction, making sure her sister was lost.

Eventually Caladwen stopped and dumped her sister onto the ground beside a tree. Morwen's head was beginning to clear, and she was starting to regain some of her fight. Caladwen grabbed Morwen's left arm and pushed her sleeve up. Morwen half-heartedly tried to pull her arm away, but Caladwen pulled back, harder.

"_Don't_ mess with me, Morwen!" Caladwen scolded, slapping Morwen's hand hard with her knife. She then took the tip of the knife and deeply carved into the inside of Morwen's left arm the word 'ERUI', which, translated, means 'alone'. Once the word was carved deep enough to cause enough blood loss, to Caladwen's like, she knocked her sister out by hitting her hard on the head with her knife. Morwen lay there, limp beside a tree, blood flowing from her arm, as Caladwen walked confidently back to the palace, where she slept the rest of the night away.

The next morning in the Dining Hall, Ladion noticed that only one of his sisters was at the table.

"Ada, where's Morwen?" Ladion whispered into his father's ear. Legolas looked around the room, his eyes only falling on one of his daughters.

"Her room?" Legolas suggested. Ladion excepted this and went back to his breakfast. However, when Morwen failed to show up for breakfast, Legolas began to worry.

"Caladwen, have you seen your sister today?" Legolas asked his daughter, after breakfast.

"I did see her last night. She was wandering through the forest. Is something wrong?" Caladwen replied. Legolas just looked at her suspiciously and left her side.

Legolas walked quickly down the hallway, towards Morwen's bedroom. He knocked on the door, and nobody replied. He knocked on the door again, and when he still didnt get a reply, he opened the door to find Morwen's bedroom in a state of disaster. The vanity chair was knocked over, the covers of her bed were ripped off the bed, and the books from the shelf were all over the floor. There had obviously been a struggle.

He noticed that the doors to the balcony were open, a breeze was blowing through the room. He walked out onto the balcony and looked over the side, down to the bushes below. His elven eyes noticed that a couple of the branches of the bushes were snapped. He went outside to examine the bushes and found very faint footprints, leading off into the forest. He followed them as far as he could, but eventually he came to a thicket of thorn bushes. He could find no way through them, so he hopped into a tree and climbed over them. Once on the other side, he had to look around for a bit to find the footprints. Eventually he found them and they lead him deeper into the forest, changing direction often. As he looked up from the ground, he saw a small figure leaning against a tree surrounded by something dark.

He ran to the figure and found his daughter, deathly pale, sitting in a pool of her own blood. Legolas could see that her arm was badly wounded, not to mention the numerous scratches across her body and face. He stood there in shock for a second, before realizing the danger Morwen was in. She had obviously lost a lot of blood. Legolas bent down to pick up his daughter, but as he did, he almost dropped her. She was freezing! He held her as close to his body as he could, and ran as fast as possible back to the palace. He paid no attention to those he passed as he ran to the healing wing. He burst into a room where there were healers dealing with some patients from a recent Spider attack, causing them to start.

"Prince Legolas! Whatever is the matter?!" One of the healers asked.

"It's Morwen! She's hurt!" Legolas said, gasping for breath. The healers who weren't doing anything immediately jumped into action. They shooed Legolas out of the room quickly and he was left pacing outside the door, wondering what was going on. It didn't take long for Ladion, Caladwen, and Faelwen to appear by his side.

"Ada! What's happened to Morwen?" Caladwen asked.

"She's been attacked. Her room is a mess and she was left deep in the forest, scratched and bruised. She's lost a lot of blood." Legolas replied as he paced. Faelwen tried to comfort him, and tell him that everything would be okay.

"Have you even _talked_ to her? Does she know who you are?" Legolas asked, a little more harshly than he meant.

"No. I thought that _maybe_ you were springing things on her just a little too fast, so I decided to wait to introduce myself to her. Learning to except an entirely new lifestyle can be hard on a girl!" Faelwen replied. Legolas just glared. How dare his wife insult his techniques in getting to know his daughter?! She hadn't even talked to Morwen! Who was she to say he was doing it wrong?

Nonetheless, half an hour later, the door opened and a healer stepped out, beckoning Legolas and Faelwen to her.

"Your daughter has lost a lot of blood. We managed to heal her up nicely, but I'm afraid the deeply carved wound on the inside of her left arm will forever be a scar." the healer said.

"But she's alright?" Legolas asked.

"Yes she is fine. You may see her now, if you'd like. But she'll have to stay in bed for the rest of the day." the healer replied. Without another word Legolas rushed into the room, closely followed by his son and daughter. Faelwen, however, remained outside. She had decided to wait till Morwen was alone to introduce herself.

Legolas entered the room to find Morwen sitting in bed, eating a bowl of soup.

"How are you feeling, Morwen?" Legolas asked, sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"Fine." Morwen said quietly inbetween spoonfuls of soup.

"Could you tell me what happened last night?" Legolas prompted. He recieved no answer. Morwen didn't even look at him. Ladion kneeled down next to her on the other side of the bed. Caladwen just stood in the background watching how subdued her sister had become. It pleased her to see how much pain she had obviously caused.

"Morwen? Could you tell us what happened last night? Please?" Ladion asked. Morwen glanced at him and shook her head, and returned her attention to her soup.

"Why won't you tell us?" Legolas asked.

"Elves hurt me." Morwen replied.

"An Elf hurt you?" Legolas prompted.

"No." Morwen replied.

"Then who did?" Ladion asked.

"Everyone." Morwen said in a low voice looking up darkly at Legolas.

Well theres chapter four. Im sorry it took so long and is so short. Iv become stoopid and started thinking about WAY in the future of this story which is BAD! BAD ME, BAD! hits self in head anyways that caused me to end up with writers block so...R&R please!

And now, responding to reviewers.

Haldir's Heart and Soul: I said at the beginning of the story that I was just going to say the ages in mortal years even though they're elves because I've had problems with it before. sorry for any inconvenience. Legolas didn't exile Caladwen because, although she killed her kin and sister and stuff, she was Legolas' daughter, and he knew it was a mental thingamajigger. He decided that it might be more benefitial if he tried to get her help. Someone to help her deal with being so...evil...that sounds stoopid but w/e. Thats why Caladwen was in Lorien at the beginning of the story. She was getting help. I hope that clears things up.

Poor reviewing outcome on chapter 3! I hope I get more for chapter 4, or I'll be really upset. I'll give some chocolate to anyone who reviews!


	5. Screaming

Ok so here's chapter 5. Wow. 5 already. Anyways on with the story.

Disclaimer: If you recognize them, I don't own them.

"Morwen, nobody here wants to hurt you." Ladion said, noticing how his father was speechless. Morwen's answer of 'Everyone' had scared him. How could she think that everybody was out to get her?

"Yes they do." Morwen said, her voice back to its innocent self again as she went back to her soup.

"No, honey, they don't." Legolas said. He stood up and placed a hand on Morwen's shoulder. Morwen's head snapped up and she stared him straight in the eye. Her brown eyes bore into his. All of a sudden Morwen let out an ear-piercing scream that could wake the dead. Healers came over to them and shooed Legolas and his children out of the room as they tried to make Morwen stop screaming.

The healers were finally able to make Morwen stop screaming, but they wouldn't let anyone in to see her for a while. Eventually Faelwen decided that it was time to introduce herself to Morwen. She entered the room and gracefully walked over to Morwen's bed and sat down in the chair. Morwen was sitting up and staring straight ahead at the wall.

"Morwen?" Faelwen asked, tentatively. To her surprise Morwen turned her head to look at her. Faelwen looked into the deep brown eyes and gasped. They were so deep, had seen so much pain.

"Morwen, do you know who I am?" Faelwen asked. Morwen shook her head.

"I'm your Mother. I'm Faelwen." she said.

"Its nice to meet you...I guess." Morwen said. She hadn't blinked once.

"Is something wrong, Morwen?" Faelwen asked.

"How come you never introduced yourself before?" Morwen asked, turning her head back to the front to stare at the wall again.

"Because I thought that if you had too many people introducing themselves all at once, you might be a little overwhelmed. I decided to wait until such a time as I deemed ready. And I think now, you need a Mother, so here I am." Faelwen answered. Morwen looked at her.

"Yes?" Faelwen prompted.

"Caladwen attacked me last night." Morwen said.

"What?! Tell me everything, in as much detail as you can, Morwen!" Faelwen said.

"I woke up tied to my bedpost, and Caladwen threatened me. She threw me over the balcony into the bushes. She carried me into the woods and carved into my arm." Morwen said, in a rather monotonous voice. She pushed up the sleeve of her left arm and showed Faelwen the scar. The word ERUI shone against the pale skin like stars against the black velvet of the night sky. Faelwen gasped.

"She did this to you?" Faelwen asked, horror stricken. She reached out to hold Morwen's arm. Morwen watched Faelwen's hand as it moved closer to her arm. The second their skin touched Morwen's eyes snapped up to look into Faelwen's. She let out another ear-piercing scream. As before, the healers came and shooed Faelwen out the door, as they tried to subdue Morwen again.

Faelwen went to find Legolas. She had to tell him what Morwen had just told her. It showed that the year in Lorien really hadn't helped Caladwen's situation. She walked right up to his study door, and without knocking walked right in. She found Legolas in a meeting. He jumped up as she stormed in.

"Faelwen?! What are you doing?!" Legolas asked.

"We need to talk." Faelwen replied, simply. She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room.

"What are you talking about?! We can talk later! I'm in a meeting. Or at least, I _was_ in a meeting." Legolas said angrily.

"This is about Caladwen and Morwen!" Faelwen replied, just as angry.

"They're fine! Morwen's in bed in the healing wing, and Caladwen's fine!" Legolas argued.

"NO! I was talking to Morwen, and she told me that Caladwen tied her to a bedpost, threw her over the balcony, carried her into the forest and carved into her arm! She showed me her arm, Legolas. It said ERUI. Alone." Faelwen said. Legolas just stared at her, disbelievingly.

"Why wouldn't she talk to me, but talk to you when she just met you?" Legolas asked after a short silence.

"I don't know. Maybe she trusted me." Faelwen suggested.

"Are you suggesting she _doesn't_ trust me?" Legolas asked angrily.

"No. I'm suggesting that maybe she felt that she could confide in me." Faelwen answered.

"Whatever. I'm tired of this argument. I'm going back to my meeting; we can finish this discussion later." Legolas said and he walked back into the study.

Faelwen didn't understand. How could her husband not care that they're daughter hadn't improved at all? They both knew that Caladwen wasn't evil to the bone. It was more of a mental problem. She would go into these phases where she couldn't stop herself from hurting others. And she liked it. The rest of the time she was really a sweet girl. That is why she had spent a year in Lorien. She was getting help in resisting the urges and fighting them. It was now proven that those twelve months had been a waste of time and energy.

Faelwen's head hurt from all the thinking she had been doing. She decided to go to the healing wing to see if the healers had discovered why Morwen kept screaming. She walked into the room and found her daughter in the bed sleeping.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Your Highness?" one of the healers asked, bowing.

"Yes. Do you know why Morwen keeps screaming?" Faelwen asked.

"As a matter of fact, we do. She is afraid of physical contact. The trauma she went through last night has made her contact-wary. Because she was hurt, she doesn't want to be touched for fear of being hurt again. That is why she screams. We think that in her mind, she believes that if she screams enough, she can scare away the pain." the healer told her.

"Is she going to need therapy?" Faelwen asked.

"It is probable. More than likely, even." the healer replied.

"How soon can we start?" Faelwen asked.

OK, well there's Chapter 5. Sorry it's not that long either. Writer's block. It sucks. Well, tell me what you think!


End file.
